


Nugget of Flam

by madeinessos



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: The balance of opposites, that's the nugget of Flam.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Joni Thrombey
Series: Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972174
Kudos: 7





	Nugget of Flam

**Author's Note:**

> "You've had your teeth on this family's tit for a long time." 
> 
> (Knives Out, 2019)

Joni knows that she’s a good person.

She’s progressive. She drinks almond milk, never cow’s. And every day, without fail, she manages to cross BE GOOD off her bullet journal.

“Do you want parfait?” Marta sets down Harlan’s old mug on the countertop, opens the fridge. “I made it with my mother.”

Karmic forces must be testing Joni then. Does cream come from cows? Should Google that.

“I’d love to, Marta, dear. And I want to say thank you again. What with all you’re doing for Meg, and the fact that I can still visit.” She trails off, feeling her lips twitch into a lopsided smile.

Joni dislikes remembering her Convo – capital C, article The – with Marta: “I thought you and Meg really understood, out of all of them,” and “Harlan didn’t give me Flam. He gave me his own money,” and “You always say I’m part of this family.” Marta’s voice soft and sharp at the same time, and how is that even possible?

“Yum. What’s in this?”

Marta brightens. Dewy eyes, petal-moist smile. “Mangoes and strawberries, mostly. Gold and pink. Early morning’s my favorite time of the day.”

Joni suddenly knows how Marta’s possible: the nugget of Flam.

_My. God._

Cream slides off Joni’s spoon.

She groans, “Not the Rodarte.”

“Won’t that stain?” Marta’s voice sounds so effortlessly kind. Smooth like almond milk, gentle like dawn. “You can use my laundry machine if you like.”

“You know I’ve never breastfed Meg and now –”

Joni’s still dabbing at silken folds of her pink blouse.

She catches Marta’s intent sidelong gaze.

When Joni looks up, Marta quickly sips from Harlan’s mug. Marta’s mug. And her cheeks? Stained with strawberries.

Unlike what Linda thinks, Joni can be smart too. She widens her smile. “Know what, I’ll finish this delicious treat first.”


End file.
